Aggravation Leads to Excitation
by Dire Wolf 1887
Summary: John is the cause of much of Rodney's stress as well as his relaxation.


Disclaimer: Alright people, you know the drill. I do not own anything exept for whatever plot there might be nor do I know anybody.

* * *

**Monday, 1500h AST**

Colonel John Sheppard's unruly mop of brown hair appeared in Rodney's line of sight as he looked up from the console he was attempting to fix. The Colonel leaned against the wall and waited for Rodney to launch into one of his rants about people who kept interrupting him.

"Why do you even bother to hang around? Things aren't going to get done any faster with you standing there." Rodney said.

"I don't know; I enjoy watching you get flustered when you think you're behind schedule or when you can't figure something out." John continued to watch the physicist tinker with the wires until the console lit up.

"I'm glad my frustration amuses you." Rodney growled.

"It's not so much that it amuses me, it's that...no actually you're right, it does amuse me." John laughed before leaving the now aggravated scientist alone in the hallway.

"Jackass," Rodney muttered to himself.

* * *

**Tuesday, 0900h AST**

Rodney looked up from the piece of Ancient technology he was working on when the doors of his lab slid open. He set the device down when John stepped across the threshold.

"What are you doing here?" Rodney sighed

"I came to see if you need my help with something." John shrugged.

"Yeah, right, like I need your help to fix something," Rodney snorted, "And Gandhi ate Milk Duds."

John smiled and further entered the laboratory and took a seat next to Rodney.

"Come on Rodney, let me help." John whined.

John could hear Rodney growl next to him then heard the sharp inhalation through his nose. The scientist was obviously trying to control his temper.

"Ok, you want to help. Stand in front of that wall so Radek can test the new laser weapon we found." Rodney turned his head toward John.

"Uh, never mind, I just remembered that I have some paperwork to do." John scurried out of the lab.

Rodney smirked and went back to work.

* * *

**Wednesday, 2000h AST**

The constant taping of fingers against the data pad was just what John expected when walking into the lab. Not even looking up from his notes Rodney continued to type.

John slipped into the vacant seat across the table and scooped up a pile of papers, flipping through them and reading random parts of equations.

The military caught the glare that Rodney was sending him and put the papers down on the table from whence they came.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave my notes alone and go somewhere else." Rodney began to reorganize the stack.

"I wanted to see what you were doing," John said, propping his chin up on his hands.

The astrophysicist shot him another glare before returning his focus on the screen.

John left the seat and walked around the table to stand behind the short-tempered scientist. He leaned over so his face was right next to Rodney's, intent on reading the computer screen.

Rodney snapped the screen down and shoved John backwards.

"Leave now, you are highly distracting and it is causing me to not get any work done." Rodney ground out through clenched teeth.

"Ok, geeze, that's all you had to say in the first place." John chuckled and walked out of the lab.

* * *

**Thursday, 1300h AST**

Rodney sat at one of the empty tables in the mess hall, hoping that John would not see him. No such luck though, John spotted immediately and walked across the room towards him. Setting his tray down, John slid into the bench next to the scientist.

Rodney refused to make conversation through the meal. He glanced over and noticed that John had already finished his lunch but remained seated. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John's hand inching its way towards his own tray.

Rodney slapped at the offend limb and stuffed another forkful of not quite beef into his mouth.

Once again, the John's hand appeared in his peripheral vision and received a slap with an accompanying glare.

"Stop trying to steal my lunch flyboy," Rodney said before taking another bite.

John paid no head to the warning and attempted to steal Rodney's tater-tots. Rodney slammed the military issued fork down just millimeters from John's hand.

"What the hell man, you could have put that into my hand." John snapped.

"Maybe now you'll stop trying to steal my tater-tots." Rodney shrugged and ate the last of the small potatoes.

John snorted and picked his tray up to leave for the firing range.

* * *

**Friday, 0730h AST**

Rodney paced around the chair room waiting for John Sheppard who was supposed to be there half an hour ago. A few more laps around the room later, John finally strode into the room as if nothing was wrong.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rodney demanded.

"I was at breakfast." John simply stated.

"You were supposed to be here at 7:00 sharp, it is now 7:40." Rodney yelled; arms flailing as he did so. "It took you that long to eat, you're unbelievable."

"Well, no, I got up at quarter to seven, then took a shower and started eating at around 7:10. Then I was engaged in conversation with Lorne about trying maneuvers with the Jumpers. So you see; it doesn't take me that long to eat." John grinned at Rodney reddened face.

Rodney was frustrated with John at this point that for once, he had nothing to say.

"Just sit in the damn chair." He finally got his voice back.

Rodney ran the program needed then downloaded all the data to needed sorting.

"You know, I have enough work to worry about without you showing up late to something that you scheduled. I told Elizabeth that I would be done this afternoon, now I have to hurry through figuring out these equations because of you tardiness." Rodney's face was turning red again from all the yelling.

"Rodney, relax before you have an aneurism." John stood up from the chair to leave, walking away from the angry Canadian.

* * *

**Saturday, 2200h AST**

John opened Rodney's door and moseyed on in as if it was his own room. Rodney looked up from his laptop.

"Christ John, what could you possibly want now," he said, chair swiveling around.

John smirked, slid the door shut, and mentally locked it. He walked over to where Rodney was sitting and hauled him up out of the seat. John captured Rodney's face between his hands and leaned in for a bruising kiss.

Rodney groaned in response, allowing John to push him towards the bed.

"Why do you aggravate me so much while I'm working?" Rodney asked.

It was a simple questioned that John did not even need to think of a response for.

"Because, when you get stressed out, I like to make you relax. And in times of peace you don't seem so stressed, so I have to take matters into my own hands," John answered, leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh," was all that Rodney was able to say before John pushed him backwards.

The grin on John's face widened as he moved on top of Rodney and mentally turned the lights off.

Come Monday morning, the process of annoying Rodney start again and no one else had any clue to why John did it.

_FIN_


End file.
